


Blind Love

by akivane



Series: Akaiba的SYNNY八部曲翻译 [4]
Category: Blind Dating (2006), Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, synny
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akivane/pseuds/akivane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>显而易见Sylar无力自救。Peter能否帮助这个支离破碎的男人让他重新振作起来？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blind Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/195613) by Akaiba. 



> 感谢Akaiba给我授权，让我能够翻译这系列超赞的SYNNY故事。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:00-0:25

“起来，Gabriel。”

Sylar根本懒得去纠正他，像具僵尸一样摇摇晃晃疲惫不已地坐起来。就算是没有镜子他也知道自己现在看上去糟透了，但是他能看到玻璃上闲适站立着的Noah旁边自己的倒影。他的皮肤一片蜡白湿冷粘乎，他的眼睛因为无济于事的睡眠而布满血丝和阴霾，他的指甲上自虐般时常拼命抓挠自己的脸而沾染的鲜血都已经结块。无论怎样的疼痛都好！只要能够让他从那丝毫不停息的极度绝望痛苦中稍微喘口气。

灯管在他头顶亮得刺眼，令他忍不住双目湿润，但是他与Noah对视的视线丝毫不曾减弱。Sylar在他第一次被关进来的时候想象了所有各种杀死那男人的方式，但是现在……现在他毫无那样的念头。饥渴感已至疯狂，而现在Sylar知道再也办法缓解这种极度的痛苦，他无能为力只能勉力忽视。但是这就像是忽视自己正被人钻开头颅，只会越来越糟。

Noah未置一词，所以Sylar只是盯着他。当他感到自己的双腿因为血液流通不畅而疼痛，他从床上站起来，这令Noah开了口。“你知道今天是什么日子吗，Gabriel？”

那个该死的名字……Sylar不知道为什么这个名字令他如此烦恼，因为他现在就像Gabriel一样儒弱。但是……Sylar是他创造出来的另一个自我，是他创造出来仍旧存在的即使放弃了那条杀戮之路仍坚强如昔的自我。为了……为了……Sylar对于有人认为时间能够治愈一切伤痛感到惊讶。他已经分不清自己在这件小小囚室里到底多久，而且境况与日俱下。现在他甚至无法说出他的名字。

“为什么我要关心今天是什么日子？”Sylar问，他的声音因为缺水和长时间的沉默而支离破碎。水在这儿可是奢侈品。看来水并非他的生存必须。而他们也并不会费那个精力记得给他水，虽然他仍然会感到干渴。

他的双腿因为缺乏运动而虚弱颤抖，但是坚持站稳令人感到愉快，他转过身背对着Noah，准备对于这男人接下来要说的废话充耳不闻。自从Sylar再一次被关进等级五囚室他就非常热衷于折磨Sylar——竭尽所能地从肉体和精神上折磨他。

“一年前的今天……Danny死了。”

Sylar停住了。Noah住了口，但是他能感觉到这男人虐待狂一般的满足。隐隐约约地，他能听见Noah离去的脚步声逐渐消失，灯光熄灭了，黑暗将他吞没。他不知道过了多久，但是一阵天旋地转，他倒在地上。

所以……一年前的今天Danny死了？为什么Sylar仍能听见他的笑声在耳旁回响？为什么他的微笑在他的记忆中丝毫未曾褪色？Sylar以为时间若无法消除痛苦，那么至少会冲蚀掉那珍贵的记忆，但是很显然二者都保留完好，互相交替着将Sylar碾碎抹杀。他甚至想或许他切开自己的头颅挖出自己的大脑，是否那个时候他就能忘记了。

接下来的两天，Sylar都倒在那地板上纹丝未动。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:25-0:28

该死的，该死的，该死的！！！

该下地狱的Sylar，混账熊孩子Danny，可恶的自家老妈，该死的每一人！Peter一边在心里怒骂一边飞快地溜过拐角，双眼搜寻着逃离的路线。他能够听到守卫们紧随在后的脚步声，而他恰好现在无法把自己传送出去。

必须找到那档案，必须！为什么他没有冻结时间以免自己的小任务引起家族的警觉。他需要的最后一件事是让他的母亲立场倾向于他，并且扭转这一切使其在某种意义上有利于她或者整个家族

左转，右转，穿过这条走道，奔下这段楼梯，右边的第三道门……

灯泡闪了闪，然后随着一声清脆的噼啪声熄灭了。“谢谢你，Micah。”Peter喘息着轻轻说。

现在，离开这儿，孩子。在他们意识到这次电力故障是你引起的之前。Peter将这些话映射到地面上街对面看上去正在看漫画书的孩子的头脑中。他听到Micah答应了，设想这孩子已经离开。Peter记住等这些事儿都尘埃落定之后一定要给他买一本非常稀罕的漫画书。

他知道摄像头所在的位置和拍摄的角度，不过他非常确定Micah已经控制了监控让他们只能看到旧的监控录像回放，里面只有空荡荡的通道。

蓝色的门，灰色的门，办公室门，实验室门，Bob的门！Peter强迫自己微笑，打开了门。Bob并不在，谢天谢地，Peter拿起档案，立刻传送出去。现在，就算是入侵警报已经反馈给了他的母亲，他们也只会去查Hiro。并不是Peter打算把事情推到朋友们头上，但是……那意味着他们会去追查错误的能力，而Peter能设法处理这个……

他出现在自己的公寓里，举起档案就像个小孩儿一样笑着用脚跟转圈——

噢，天煞的。

“真的，Peter。你总得忘记我的力量是什么吗？”Angeles说，坐在沙发上抿紧了嘴唇，皱着眉头看着他。

“抱歉，妈妈。”Peter低下头。他预想她会试着拿回那份档案，但是她连看都没看一眼。这可真是太好了，他讨厌违背他的母亲。他应当肩负这世界，而他时常如此，但是与她争执实在是太高难度。尤其是当她的目的与道德品行相悖的时候。

“你一直在做些什么我已经知道了有一段时间了。你真以为你能瞒着我把其他人牵扯进你的计划里？简直是做梦，我轻易就能识破。”他往着她有些愁眉苦脸；他不喜欢被告知自己不擅长些什么。她站起身走到他面前，无视他将那份档案藏到自己身后，活像是一个孩子在意识到自己做错了什么的时候的举动。“我亦认为我或许能帮助你。”

“呃，噢……”听起来他不是很乐意。

“诚实点，Peter。”她皱起眉。“我的计划总能得到最好的结果。”

“Chanti病毒……”他抵抗地指出。

那一瞬间似乎她就要动手打他了。“你就一定要时不时地提起吗？”

“是的。”他尚未原谅他的母亲对他所做的一切。

Angela翻翻白眼，将自己的计划告诉自己的小儿子，即使是Peter也不得不承认这真是一个不错的计划。至少，根据他的经验他不能从中找出什么蹊跷。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:28-0:32

Sylar躺在一张硬板床上，他的后背很疼，但是因为那些人给他注射的药物所有的一切都像是笼罩在迷雾中一样不真切。插在他鼻子里的胶管非常不舒服，他想伸手扯掉，可是他连一块肌肉都动不了。对于他们在他身上搞些什么试验，他已经没有了解的欲望。

当门被打开，有人走了进来，但是他的眼皮太过沉重，仅能睁开一条缝。视野中的一切都带着模糊的绒边，不过他知道那张脸，那声音更是不可能错认。

“仔细听我说，Gabriel。”Angela轻轻地说。“我能给予你自由。离开这个地方，加入到Peter那个愚蠢的任务里去。我能给你一个家；甚至能让你保护好你那亡故情人的哥哥和妹妹。我能给你工作和规诫。所有你所缺乏的——”

“我们之前试过了。”Sylar打断她的话，提醒她这个事实。就像她真忘了似的。

“但是这一次你再也没什么可失去的了，而是去获取。别装傻，告诉我对于无法立刻离开这儿你真的连一秒钟的犹豫都没有。我知道你有多强，Gabriel。我知道，而你也知道，然后你却被关在这儿。为什么？即使在你变得如此沉默寡言之前，你仍毫不退缩地与禀性抗争。”

“为什么我要听你的？”这是Sylar能说的全部。Angela紧紧地握住他的手看上去明白了。

“我希望你再次成为我的儿子。这是我放你自由所希望的唯一代价。”

“成为你的走卒。”

“我的儿子。”

“利用我。”

“帮助你。”

Sylar将视线转向天花板。Angela是对的，现在他还留下了什么可以失去的呢？新鲜空气现在听起来很不错。阳光，草坪，冰激凌，Danny……他猛地闭上了眼睛。

“如果我有离开的原因，我会的。”Sylar喃喃地说。

Angela拍拍他的手腕。“想一想。”

Sylar什么也没说，门关上了，再一次，只剩下了他一个。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:32-0:36

“喔哦！喔哦，喔哦，喔哦！”Peter大叫，围着床兜圈，Sylar抓住了他。“Sylar，住手！”Peter被Sylar死死钉在墙上，二人之间只有那张床一样的硬板，这间小囚室对于Peter来说实在是小得令人超级不爽。“我到这儿来是为了放你出去！”

Sylar盯着这个最年轻的Petrelli。“我是不会走的，我还能做什么？！我生存的意义已经死了那么久，现在饥渴感困扰着我，现在什么也无法安抚它！你的母亲昨天跑过来也说要放我自由，但是她只不过是为了她自己的目的——得到另一个有超能力的儿子。我问你，当我根本不想继续活下去的时候，我为什么要跟着你离开这里？！”

Peter一度张开嘴，然后又吧嗒闭上了。在确认无误之前他认为自己不能说出他的发现。给这个极度绝望的男人一个虚无的希望这种事儿他干不出来，即便那可以让Sylar跟着他离开这里。Peter也不知道从什么时候起他开始关心——虽然这可能在Sylar向他寻求帮助的时候需要做些什么——但是看到那个怪物不仅仅有一颗心能够去感受，而且还能够去爱……Peter是一个读心者，他的力量强大到足以令他在Sylar想起Danny的时候感应到。感受到这爱……还有这痛苦，而现在Danny已经不在了。

Sylar对于他的沉默回以嘲弄。“滚出去。”

看着这怪物像这样被关起来，无论内心有多么恐惧，这仍然是错的。Peter知道他能把Sylar弄出去，甚至不用对自己即将说出口的话感到内疚。“那么，复仇呢？”

Sylar尖锐地看向他，他的眼睛里死水一潭，但是泛起了被Peter唤醒的诡异的光亮。他就像是被这情绪所鼓舞一样继续下去。

“Bob还没为了他的所作所为付出代价，对你、Danny和许多其他人所干的事情。组织必须被摧毁，而你能做到——以复仇之名，为了他们从你手中夺走的。”

“Noah……”

Peter畏缩了，但是他保持了沉默。那个男人是为了保护自己的女儿，但是，他确实做得太过了。他只能祈祷Sylar别杀死他……或者至少他们能在一切无法挽回之前为他输入Claire的血。

当Peter看向Sylar，他眼中的光已经变得熟悉而令人颤栗，但是他得到了他所希望的。

Sylar将得到自由。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:36-0:44

“走吧。”Peter推着他走上车道然后跑到了前头，Sylar凝视着这幢Petrelli家族的大宅，回忆在他眼前嘲讽地飞舞。

Danny的笑容……永远不会远离他的头脑。新鲜的味道，非循环净化的空起，修剪后的草坪……这所有的一切都令他想起Danny烦躁时和他们一起漫步的时光，去公园，去篮球场，去咖啡屋，或者当Danny请求Sylar使用他致幻的能力将他们带往海边。

我现在所做的是对的吗？Sylar不断地自问。这时Noah的声音反复描述Danny被迫不断地目睹Sylar一次又一次在自己面前死亡而选择了结束自己的生命。他便坚定了自己的决定。

Sylar会毁掉Bob、Noah和海地人，让他们为伤害Danny付出代价。或许Mohinder也是……不过上次他已经转变立场与Peter一起。或许不用杀了Mohinder……

“怎么了？”

Sylar盯着Peter满是关心的脸好一阵。怎么了？他想过提出要求，不过他转而颤巍巍地吸了一口气，又眨了眨眼睛。

“我想回家。”

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:44-0:58

Larry打开门，两个人照面的下一秒就狠狠地往Sylar下巴揍了一拳，然后沉默不语地看着那道伤口慢慢愈合。当Marie穿过房间冲过来张开双臂抱住Sylar，Peter什么动作都没来得及做，当Sylar抬起手松松地揽住她的肩，她哭起来，眼泪沾湿了Sylar的衬衣。

年长的男人笼罩在厌恶和愤怒中，满脸焦虑失落地倒了杯酒转身回到自己屋里落了锁。Marie紧紧抱着Sylar不松手，直到他要走进他曾经和Danny的房间，她受到刺激般颤抖着放开了手退开了。Peter看着她，过了一会儿才问她是否能够带他去厨房。Peter很容易跟年轻人打成一片，Sylar并不担心Marie会透露太多，他缓慢地握紧门把手，转动。

这间房间跟他们离开的时候纹丝未变。他们俩的衣服扔得到处都是，谁也没想着要叠，Danny的法律书籍在各处堆成小摞，Sylar的钟表工具摆在桌子上紧邻他众多计划中从未完成的一个，他甚至看到摆在那台小电视机旁边的Danny心爱的Casablanca录像带。

Sylar躺到床上；他情不自禁，立刻就被Danny的气味包围了。自Danny失踪后床单还没被清理烘干过，甚至根本没人碰过，所以那甜蜜的味道仍附着在被子和枕头上，不断令他会想起两人在床上的记忆，在在刺激着Sylar的理智。最难以忘怀的是那些因疲惫或者仅仅只是不想做爱的夜晚，Danny躺在Sylar的胸前，两个人聊天。有时候他们会看Casablanca，Sylar会大声地念出台词直到Danny睡着……有时候他们只是审视对方，Danny的手指描摹过Sylar肉体的每一条曲线和每一处拱起，将这一切都印刻入记忆中。

撩起一件被扔在一边的衬衣盖住自己的脸，Sylar深深地吸入一口气。直到将这件衬衣扔开他才意识到衣服上沾湿的小点来自他流着泪的眼睛。他以为他早就将眼泪都流尽了。

Peter进来，看到Sylar坐在地上，曲起的双膝抵着胸口，脸埋进那件衬衣里。Peter一言不发，将那些看上去是Sylar尺寸的衣服收拾打包，另一些尺寸不对，他知道那些是Danny的。看Sylar死死攥着那件衬衫的阵势Peter想或许给他多一些想念比较好。他连枕头都打包上了，非常坚决。

回去的路上Sylar一直沉默着，他的手丝毫未曾放松地紧攥着Danny的衬衫。

~o~S~o~D~o~


	2. Chapter 2

~o~S~o~D~o~ 0:58-1:18

“你就不能好好地听我说，哪怕一分钟？！”

Sylar深呼吸，一根指头警告地指着他。“我不想听关于你要去哪儿这些话，Peter。”

他仍戴着在钟表店工作时的眼镜，套头针织衫用以地当夜晚的寒意，当Peter开始用一年前的那些事轰炸他，他差点就转身出门了——所有的一切都离Sylar想要遗忘的那一天太近了，然而他知道自己不得不在自己几乎无尽的生命里永远地记着这一切。

Peter好奇地看着他，试着去明白，而Sylar能清楚地感觉到读心者的力量正试图将他的情感抽出来。他不能，所以他只好说出他的意思。

“我想Danny还活着。”

Danny的笑容……

Sylar笑起来。在Peter的视线中摇着头坐进公寓里的扶手椅里，他感到极度的不敢相信。

“Sylar——”

“Peter，真是个非常滑稽的笑话。不好，一点也不好玩，但是真是可笑的很。”Sylar的眼睛充斥着痛苦，而他的脸上却像是戴上了假装自己被逗了的面具，这令Peter想要用力地将他脸上的面具挥掉。

Peter满是失望和厌恶地瞪着他，不过他立刻意识到自己说服不了Sylar，干脆离开了，他用力地砰一声关上了门。Sylar甚至没听到。

他再一次将自己沉浸入记忆里。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:18-1:27

Sylar坐在公园的长椅上。但不是随便一条公园长椅。那是Danny嫌弃地扔掉手里的三明治结果砸到了满脑子力量“采购单”的Sylar的后颈时坐的那条长椅。

“你一定要关掉电影吗？”Danny唠叨地说。

“是的。”

“重要的事？最好是。”

Sylar假笑着弯下身将Danny困在他和床之间，张嘴亲吻上Danny的脖子。盲眼的男人扭动了一下，另一个吻又落下。

“哦……”Danny喘息。“那好吧。”

他在躺椅上躺下，双眼充满了痛苦望着遥远的虚空。可是周围的人被那悲伤下压抑的愤怒所震慑，即使出于关心亦不敢靠前。愤怒，痛苦和复仇。Sylar回忆着他与Danny共度的时光，他周围的世界仿佛都燃烧起来。他想，已经快两年了。下个周二，他们相遇的纪念日。Sylar擅长记住日子。他的记忆力无可挑剔。极端的——它令他不会忘记任何一个细节。甚至包括Danny睡着时月光是如何洒落在他身上。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:27-1:39

这件T恤他穿着有些紧，因为这件不是他的。是Danny的。

上头已经闻不到Danny的气味了，不过一样舒适。

“Sylar吃醋了因为我们不会跟他分享咱们的曲奇饼干，对吧Marie？”

他因为耳边清澈的Danny取笑他的声音和笑声而颤抖。他不由得四处打量，随即在心里责骂自己这举动实在是太蠢了。Danny已经死了——这仅仅是他那折磨人的幻觉。

Danny站在外面的楼梯往下看，迷糊地对着浑身湿透的Sylar，他手里拎着一个无辜地正微微晃动着的空桶。他咧着嘴笑。“逮到你了。”

Sylar哽咽着喘息起来，他攥紧了胸口，肺叶拒绝工作，他的胸腔火辣辣的痛。过了很久他才冷静下来，加入Petrelli家——现在也算是他家——的晚餐。Peter的视线越过餐桌上的事物谨慎地看着他，不过Sylar在整个晚餐过程中并没有搞垮一堵墙什么的。如果他要干，他会直接拆掉。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:39-1:50

“你看上去就像一直都属于这个家庭。”Angela回答了Sylar未说出口的不爽的疑问，他正扯着他那条笔直领带。

他转向她，盯着她走到自己跟前为他整理身上的一团乱，大惊小怪得似乎她真是他亲妈一样。Sylar猜她正试着习惯成为他的母亲，可是他知道她是如何以自己的母爱对待Nathan和Peter，她的母爱与这单词的本质相去甚远，充满了独占欲和控制欲，所谓“为了更伟大的利益”。Sylar或许会喜欢她对自己用这一套；她很快就会明白自己对她信任的程度——通过自己能把她扔多远。

Sylar让她引导自己到楼下的宴会，当一个举止优雅的儿子，挽着她的手臂让她将自己介绍给在场的人——她曾经失去的儿子，Gabriel Petrelli。拥挤的人群就跟牲口一样别人给的哪怕是狗屎也照接不误。Sylar只是温顺地点头，在被介绍的时候微笑，做一个完美儿子。Peter并不在，不过Sylar知道如果他在的话肯定会在角落里挂着冷笑摇头。如果真这样，Sylar会跟他一起。

“你穿西装很不错。”Danny评论道。

Sylar大笑起来。“解释一下？”

“你显得更自信，更精干。就像你非常清楚你看上去有多棒，而且，是的，这里的每个人都会乐意爬上你的床。一个完美的绅士。”Danny在说话间吃吃地笑，但是Sylar一点也不生气，他感到有些受宠若惊，抬起手臂揽住Danny的腰身将他拉进怀里抱紧。

“那么你被一个绅士强迫过吗？”

“不，不能说我有过这样的经历。”

Sylar露出质疑的笑容。

那天晚上Sylar用最快的速度逃离了宴会，将自己锁进房间里，Danny的笑声在他的耳畔响了一整晚。

他彻夜未眠。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 1:50-2:01

“你是否有……考虑过我说的那个？”Peter用一种缓慢的语速问他。

“Peter，你不知道你正要求我考略的是什么。”Sylar都到窗边，将自己的头靠在冰凉的玻璃上。“我不知道我是否应该孤注一掷。我不知道我会成为一个怎样的人。”

“就……就只是想想你的复仇。就只是那一样——复仇。不过我倒是想查查看他们会不会知道些别的什么……信息。”Peter一手轻轻扶上他紧绷的肩膀。“告诉我你会跟我一起去看看。”

Sylar掠过肩膀看向他的养兄弟，然后又看向窗外。

Peter安静地离开了，留下Sylar独自思考。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:01-2:08

Sylar拍拍Peter的肩。“来吧，我们得制定一个计划。”

年轻者并未被他“哥哥”眼中令人不安的光亮所动摇，他跟上他进入Sylar的房间。他们时间紧迫，然而一切容不得半丝差错，需要计划的事情太多了。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:08-2:21

Peter在登记处花费了太长时间，Sylar偷溜进了通道——照他自个儿的话来说那真是悄无声息——结果看到Peter倒在地上昏迷不醒，Noah举着枪对准了他妈妈——Angela，该死的——的头。Claire也在，试着劝说她的父亲为什么他不能一枪崩了自己的奶奶。然而Noah对她的话充耳不闻。

那一瞬间Sylar发动了袭击，用最大的力量将Noah摔到墙上，尖锐的断裂声告诉他Noah就算是没死也受了重伤昏厥过去。他再一次轻轻挥手，Claire也被摔到了另一边墙上，浑身虚软地滑倒在地，她当然还活着

“妈妈？”在他反映过来之前，他已经握住她的肩膀喊出了声。

她惊讶地抬头看着他，一个细微的微笑挂上她的双唇，随即因为Noah用枪托敲在她头上的伤痛而消失。

“我没事，Gabriel。我没事。”

他们一起看向Peter，Sylar沉默着扶起他，非常小心地避免震动到他。Angela坚持在到家之前不能碰触插在Peter胸口的钢条，到那儿他可就没办法躲掉她对他粗心大意的尖刻批评了。Sylar想，他正慢慢地看到Angela的母性是如何充斥在她与她的儿子们之间的关系中去——也包括他，当她忙于检查他身上有些什么伤口的时候。一旦确定他没事儿她就将他赶开了。

“Gabriel？”

“是的，妈——Angela。”

她露出她的那种细微笑容，充满了优越感，自满或怅然——无数意味——不过Sylar认为这次她是由衷地感到高兴。“谢谢你。”

他点点头然后离开了。几分钟后他听到了Peter因为自己的冲动受到了严厉的责备——然而不，她不在乎如果她是他的妈妈，他想保护她，他会在她需要的时候第一个赶到。

Sylar摇摇头。他该微笑的，但是他笑不出来。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:21-2:29

在Peter进屋摇了摇头之前Sylar根本没意识到自己竟然心怀希望。

他们——Peter和Angela——坚持用损害最小的方式对待Noah的脑子，还找了Matt Parkman过来帮忙。Sylar对这种读心读脑的事儿没啥信心，尤其是他还记得Noah多容易就避免了自己的思想被干扰，不过Matt的能力从Sylar最后一次见他之后有极大的进化——几乎足够诱惑他的饥渴感——而Noah并没隐瞒什么东西。

至于他盯着Noah不放，那是因为Danny死了。

Peter脸上带着同情，Sylar在Peter将自己拉过去抱住才发现自己一直在颤抖。一个兄弟般的拥抱饱含着安慰和支持，尤其是当他们无法独自支撑面对的时候。Sylar不明白Angela和Peter是如何这么快便再一次将他纳为家庭的医院，不过他对此感到感激……他妈的感激到就这么让Peter抱着他。

一阵过后他将他推开，不过Peter没觉得不高兴，它只是点点头然后离开了房间。

Sylar甚至不敢去想接下来他要做什么，那一丝丝他之前并未意识到自己攥在手里的希望已经没了，现在他觉得自己就快要碎裂。

不过Peter说过Noah是个走卒。他工作的同时要干那些低下肮脏的部分，不过既然公司不再重视他，为什么仍让他保有极高的信息权限。虽然没什么安慰效果，但是Sylar仍尽己所能地在夜里抓紧Danny的枕头。他不能相信自己竟然这么快就变得如此软弱，他是如此依赖一个已经死去的男人，以至于他甚至无法抗拒因为关于他的回忆在脸上露出一个太过明亮的微笑，将双腿蜷曲到地板上。

“我还能再见到你吗？”

“我只是去上班。”

“这都一样……”

Sylar在Danny的前额印下一个吻。“是的，你会再见到我。我保证。我永远不会离开你。”

可是Sylar留下了他。他晚了，这直接导致了Danny的死亡。如果Sylar那个早晨没有离开他，事情的走向会如何不同？Danny会活下来吗？他们会在一起吗？他们会互为归属相伴余生吗？

Sylar一直一直想，直到筋疲力竭地在床上蜷缩成一团。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:29-2:48

“不。”

“为什么不，Sylar？！”Peter不明白。过去的几天里Sylar几乎就要重新振作了，然后发生了与Noah的小冲突……一切又回到了原点。Sylar甚至没试图去杀他。

Sylar没回答他，但是他呼吸粗重，Peter能感觉到他的痛苦和悲伤席卷而来。Sylar再一次放弃了。

一个腼腆的微笑以示晚餐到此为止。Sylar的嘴唇自嘲地卷曲，他微微转过身，一只温暖的手握住了他的手，当他抬头看过去那个微笑消失了。换作一个明亮的，自内而外闪亮亮的露齿笑，里面裹杂着疑惑和某种兴高采烈。他到底做了些什么会遇到这么个人？

“好吧，就算你放弃了——我还没。”Peter砰地一声关上门离开了，这时候Sylar慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，泪水流出他的眼眶。他移动自己的椅子试图转移注意力，但是他从骨子里感到疲惫，对生活充满了厌倦，现在他简直找不到比拿把刀子捅进自己的喉咙结束一切这件事更想做的事情了，但是他不能。总有人会找到办法把他复活。他明白虽然自己已经生无可恋，但是世间俗事还跟他没完。

~o~S~o~D~o~


	3. Chapter 3

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:48-2:57

“你在说什么？”Sylar皱着眉问。

“我是说，当我们找不到Danny相关的任何东西是因为正如公司所担心的，Danny死了。根据报告尸体被一辆救护车送到了验尸办公室，他们误判他已经死亡，死亡证明上伪造了充满矛盾的死亡原因并错误地与附近大楼在死亡事件时候的——”

“说英语，谢谢。”Sylar真讨厌有一个护理员兄弟。他没有纠正自己；Peter是他没有血缘关系的兄弟。

“我的意思是，Danny根本没有摔到地上。”Peter的视线紧紧地盯着Nathan。

“你没有证据，弟弟。”Nathan怒气冲冲地说，迅速离开了。

Sylar盯着Peter的眼神就像盯着一个精神病人。“解释。”他无视了Nathan的离去。如果需要，Sylar会把Nathan弄回来。

“Danny从楼顶跳下去了，是的。但是，Linderman小队，我哥哥一直培养的那伙人，发现了Danny和他能够操控你的潜力——一个强有力同盟——他们让Nathan去找Danny的行踪。Nathan找到他的时候，Danny正好在屋顶上。趁着没有人注意的时候Nathan将从屋顶上跳下的Danny带给了Linderman小队。”

“你怎么会知道这些？！”Sylar艰涩地说，几乎是用尽了全力……

“妈妈梦到了Linderman和Nathan在讨论Danny，而我梦到了Nathan接住了Danny，所以我们拼凑出了整个经过。”Peter看了眼Nathan刚刚离去的那道门。“从他的反应来看，我们猜对了。”

Sylar现在又想哭又想笑，心中五味杂陈，但是他所能做的仅仅只是将Peter拉过来紧紧地拥抱。“如果你错了……我会杀了你。”他用细微而破碎的声音说。

Peter回以拥抱露齿大笑。“我知道。但是我没错。我知道我没错。”

Sylar沉默，无意识地抱有希望，但是在他内心深处，他已经高兴得大哭不已。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 2:57-3:14

他也不确定自己为什么要这么做，不过看上去这是唯一能够说明他内心混乱程度的方式。老天啊，只有精神科医生会为此感到愉悦了，可是这是他此时此刻的应对机制——第一次也是最后一次，太过杂乱嘈杂——然而这让他什么也不想。

再说了，把子弹吐出来一点也不令人感到有趣。

对着自己的脸开一枪也很没意思，不过他想他因此得以尝试一下什么叫精神崩溃，他应该死了！他应该死掉！但是他的遗传基因令此成为奢望。

他能看到Danny躺在救护车后的担架上，因为他从他朋友，Jay的房顶上跳了下来。Jay打电话给他，他立刻冲了过去，陪伴着他受到严重脑补冲剂的爱人到医院，而Danny为自己辩解他很高兴终于能在长达一星期的早出晚归后重获Sylar的注意力。

Sylar发誓他再也不会为了店里的生意而违背他对Danny的承诺。

Sylar喘息着。Danny……如果……不！别说，也别想！别奢望这会是真的！

他爬进床铺里，为了涌现的回忆而不断颤抖抽搐。他的舌头令他噎住，他几乎就要不可抑制地尖叫起来，因为Danny在痛苦的尖叫，就像海地人向他展现的那样。Noah以此来折磨他，而这收效甚佳。海地人让他看见Danny是如何冲出去，又痛又怕，在川流不息的车流里因为难以承受的痛苦而尖叫出声。当Sylar躺在那儿，这记忆前所未有地清晰——这痛苦的一切就如同发生在他自己身上一样。

当他看到Danny跪倒在地，Sylar跟着也跪下来。持续不断的疼痛令他摇晃不已。Sylar寻思着为什么他从未说出口，为什么他从没告诉过Danny……他……

Sylar疲惫的大脑不堪承受，袭来的黑暗吞噬了他。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:14-3:28

Sylar试着无视另一间屋子里的争吵声。

“我做错了，Peter！”

“你总是在犯错，Nathan！”

“公路旅行！”Danny的欢呼声在他的耳朵里想起，他们正开着车在路上。

  Sylar不由得傻笑起来，Danny的声音将外面巨大的声响挡在外面。

“我只是想说我很抱歉！”

“我不在乎——瞧瞧你对他做了些什么！这是因为你不能无视你的职业生涯去搞清楚没人——没人——应该为了权力而被伤害！”

Danny偷笑着打开收音机。Sylar翻了个白眼，双手还握着方向盘便将它关上了，但是Danny知道这是他干的。“为什么你总是要跟收音机过不去呢？我们坐车的时候你总把它关上！”

“为什么你一定得开着它呢？”Sylar幼稚地反问。虽然他那暴躁脾气并不能让Danny闭嘴，而他的疲劳正来自于工作和他们的……Sylar犹豫地将此称之为约会，差不多就是那样，而他因为Danny的过度活泼感到更累。

“因为我喜欢跟着一起唱。”

“你不能唱。”

“我当然可以！”

当Danny再一次在他的脑子里大笑起来，Sylar闭上了眼睛。

“我不知道Linderman会对那孩子做些什么——我也不敢相信这一切，而我几个小时前才知道真相。如果我当时知道——”

“你同样会这么干，只不过会更精心地掩饰，这样你就不会被抓住证据！”

Sylar对着Danny目光闪烁，他努力不要瞪他，但是这一天真的太累了。

“我只是希望如果你不想跟我说话，那至少让我能跟收音机说说话。好吧……是唱歌，至少这也是一种交流。”

当Danny再一次打开收音机，Sylar没再关上它。

“所以，Danny是这名单上的其中一个？在被测试并且逼到极限之后，Linderman就这么把他……丢弃了？”

“是的，这些人大部分都很可能会死——”

“Nathan！”Sylar没听到后面的内容，不过他满心厌世根本无所谓。这是个骗局。Danny没能活下来。根本不会有一个满心慈悲的存在原谅他曾经所做的一切，甚至真的将Danny还给他。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:28-3:33

Sylar睁开眼睛，脑袋胀痛不已地向他抗议着，他察觉到周围热过头的温度感到有些疑惑。

他发现自己被火焰所包围不由微微挣动，那些火焰正舔舐着周围的一切向他躺着的地方靠近。他不太清楚自己是怎么落到这幅田地，但是他想或许自己是故意这么干的？不……可能？

Danny不可能还活着。这一切不过是想要将他再一次变成Angela的工具的诡计，然而这次他们只是白费力气，Sylar再也不会被他们玩弄了。他只想要安安静静地。冰冷，无情，死亡，死寂。任何能够将他耳朵里的笑声和眼睛里的微笑淹覆的东西——他永远无法忘记这二者。

他能听见有人在叫他的名字，应该是在喊。当Peter将他从火里拉出去他有那么一丝愤怒。

“别再TMD做么干！”Sylar睁大了眼睛。Peter从不说脏话，所以这真的非常严重，于是Sylar闭紧了嘴巴，没有指出其实他能自愈，根本无所谓。他只是顺从地点头，安静地思考从什么时候开始他真的将Peter视为自己的弟弟，并且想要让他安心让他高兴。

这一定是因为Peter总是对他们俩都充满了信心和希望。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:33-3:49

“Sylar，Peter是对的。”

Sylar缓慢地将自己的头转向Nathan。他的视线凶狠十足，他明白就算是他啥也不说Nathan也不得不解释清楚。

“Danny还活着。他跳下房顶的时候我救了他。”

Peter盯着他。Nathan将Sylar叫到Peter的房间，现在他们中的两人在屋里站着，Peter坐在床上疲倦地揉着眼睛，不过瞬间他便警醒起来而且非常非常地生气。他厌恶地将视线从Nathan身上移开。

“我不是故意——”

“你当然是故意的。别再试着当我是你弟弟，Nathan。我现在有Sylar了。”Peter尖刻地说。他不是有意的但是他正试图伤害Nathan，将自己从Sylar那里感受到的一小部分痛苦砸到Nathan头上。这话立竿见影，Nathan畏缩了，试着说话。

Sylar该要对Peter的话说些什么的，可是他靠在墙上剧烈地呼吸着，勉力让自己平静下来。Nathan正忙着低声下气恳求弟弟的原谅。

Sylar将一盏灯扔过房间，砸在墙上，看着它摔成碎片，然后将视线转向Nathan。“你从未告诉我！一直以来……Nathan，你若不是这家庭的一员我一定会杀了你！”

Nathan并未退缩。他只是看了看他生物学意义上的弟弟又看了看他那个收养的弟弟，点了点头。

“我很抱歉。”他道歉，向他们俩。他走过去拥抱Peter，但是Peter站起来利用Sylar的念动力将Nathan推到墙上。

Nathan震惊地看着他的弟弟，或许还有一丝丝害怕，因为Peter的脸上一丝懊恼的神色都没有，他的头傲然高昂。“将你的道歉再说一遍，然后就真的相信这摊子烂事就这么搞定了！我谅你也不敢！”他微微收紧了手中的力道。“我这段时间一直和Sylar一起，感受着他所经历的所有痛苦挣扎，这比我曾经经历过的任何痛苦都要沉痛。我已经告知家属们他们所爱之人的离去，而Sylar所受到的伤害远比这一切都更加严重。而你……你觉得你就这么道个歉然后所有的一切都能解决了？！”

Nathan沉默了很久，最后摇了摇头。“不，我不这么觉得。这正是我在这儿的原因。我想帮助你们。”

“帮助？”Sylar哽咽道，这单词艰难地从他绝望地紧捂着自己双唇的手中挣扎出来。他不知道如果自己现在失去了控制会干出些什么事来。或许上百人会死得非常凄惨，而谈话正在继续，他或许只是需要Peter和Nathan。

“帮你们带回Danny。”Nathan阐明。有那么一会儿，就那么一小会儿，Sylar决定鼓起勇气让自己抱有希望。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 3:49-4:11

在Peter搜罗档案的时候引开Noah的注意力，简单得很。只需要Sylar让Noah惹毛他，而Sylar不介意。他甚至没试着动用自己的能力，乐于享受亲自动手将Noah摔进一堆箱子里。即使是Noah对他的反击带来的痛楚也令他感到愉悦。

“你知道吗，我找到Danny那晚，他向我跑过来，微笑着，因为他以为我是你。”Noah低声地说，完全无视Sylar只要乐意随时可以动用能力扭断他脖子的事实。

Noah往他下巴揍了一拳，Sylar只是回过头看着他。

“他没死。”

Noah又揍了他，抓住他的衬衣将他摔在地板上。而Sylar爬起来口中重复着。

“他没死。”

Noah挑起一根眉毛看着他；他认为Sylar已经疯了。Sylar只是拖曳着站起来脸上挂着傻笑，他用力地将Noah钉在墙上，他的通感令他为了对方颅骨上的裂缝而叹息。通感？该死的，Sylar过多的和Peter混在一起了。

当Sylar向那瘫软在地上的躯体走去，Peter跑过来拉着他一起瞬移了。他们出现在公寓中属于Peter的房间——这是他自己在附近准备的住所——Sylar耸耸肩，Peter开始忙着通览他带回来的胀鼓鼓的数袋档案。他们总会有时间去结束已经开了头的事。

Sylar转而开始思考他之前对Noah宣布的事情。他依然不是非常相信这件事，坚持质疑从而避免受到伤害，但是这实在是一个太过美妙的想法，一个美好的谎言……Sylar希望这一次是真的。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 4:11-4:23

“你的房间真是一团糟。”

Sylar的视线飘过自己正在翻找的盒子瞪向Peter。“你的观察力，一如既往地，发人深省。”

Peter吐了吐舌头。“你在找什么？”

“画笔。”

“为啥？”

“我想画出未来。”

“我房间里有很多画笔——”

“这个是特别的。”Sylar的语气变得绝望起来。他几乎将整个盒子扯成碎片，暴躁地将它丢开。盒子飞过房间砸向墙壁，Peter连忙跳开免得自己被砸到。他无法告诉Peter那只画笔是Danny送给他的，他不会说。这是在承认自己的弱点和依赖，他知道这他妈的很明显，但是就算是被问了他也不会承认。虽然这一切是那么显而易见，不过他不会说Danny对于他来说比整个世界都要珍贵。

Sylar站起来，Peter立刻嗖地窜到桌子的另一头去。杀手对于让Peter感到害怕而有些内疚，内疚！他叹气。他还未开口，Peter将一些东西移过桌子，抓起一支画笔。他坚定地将那支笔递给Sylar。Sylar接过来，感激地对他点点头。

“我并没有发脾气。”Sylar小声地说。

“我知道。”Peter对他微笑。“没关系，Nathan也经常在我跟前发脾气。他也会那么难过。准是个老大哥的事儿。”

Sylar看着Peter挥挥手离开。

“等等——为什么你来我屋里？是要些什么东西吗？”

Peter微笑着转过头。“算了，我只是想来看看你。一家人，记得吗？”

这次Peter离开的时候Sylar没再说话。他当然记得，但是他花了不少时间思考着到底意味着什么。他能听到楼下Peter和Nathan正和Angela讨论让Sylar和Danny的家人保持联系是不是个好主意。Sylar对此根本无所谓。他非常确定Larry恨他，而Marie……好吧，他从不知道该跟她说些啥。

“这很有可能是你有史以来最愚蠢的主意。”Sylar说，摇了摇头。

Danny轻轻地微笑起来，并未看向他。这只是令Sylar更加渴望他，而Danny对此心知肚明。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 4:23-4:28

那个时刻越来越近……即将到来！

最近Peter异常的焦躁不安，总是坐不住，老在那儿走过去走过来。Nathan则是一直在翻看报告，核对Linderman小组的出入境记录。他们中的一个必须引导Danny。就连Angela也比往常更加暴躁而傲气凌人。管理公司的同时，现在还要操心三个固执倔强的儿子令她心力交瘁，尤其是当他们三个还他妈的凑到了一起！

这就是为什么Sylar正站在露台上淋雨。他们很可能会对他大吼大叫，反正他又不会感冒发烧什么的，实在不是什么问题。他们只是喜欢大惊小怪，而Sylar喜欢冰冷的雨林在身上的感觉——一直都很喜欢。

他曾经带着Danny淋过一次雨，极微小心地照看着他避免他生病，不过能够跟自己的另一半分享这样一段私密的时光真是太过美妙的经历。

他们在雨幕中跳舞。

手指交错身体交叠，微凉的嘴唇轻刷过他的，而那温暖的唇齿相接令他们气喘吁吁。

他与Danny靠得那样近，他能感觉到那嘴唇又一次贴了过来。

Danny必须活着，他们必须是正确的——Sylar无法想像如果事实并非如此。但是他的画是那么模糊不清，与Sylar的期望相差甚远。

~o~S~o~D~o~


	4. Chapter 4

~o~S~o~D~o~ 4:28-4:37

临近了……为什么每次Sylar即将完成某事的时候Noah总是会出现？

好吧……再也不会了。

Sylar彬彬有礼地拍了拍他的肩膀，在Noah震惊地旋转起来后仍然保持着自己的表情——Noah以为Sylar正被黑发男人身后那两具尸体好生照顾着呢。肉体烧焦的气味污染了纯净的空气，Sylar眨眼间便将Noah扔开了。这已经成了他最喜欢的运动——Noah抛投扔丢。Sylar龇牙笑起来，充满了狂躁抑郁，丝毫没有懊恼或者理智什么的。Noah的枪已经拉开了保险栓，但是在他飞跃过商场的时候它滑飞了帮不上什么忙。

Nathan推开Peter，后者并未试着阻止Sylar，因为他已经被Sylar憎恨愤怒的情绪吞没了。Nathan威胁般用一根指头指着那正呲牙笑的男人。“立刻停止，Sylar。你听我说——一旦被Linderman发现任何我们知道Danny还活着的蛛丝马迹，我们所有的计划就全泡汤了！”

Sylar将视线从Nathan移向Angela，她正点着头表示同意，然后他看向表情凶狠的Peter，按耐下自己的憎恶。他对于像那样将自己的憎恶灌输到Peter身上而感到歉疚，不过当最年轻的Petrelli眨着睁开眼睛，它们依然那么纯净剔透——就像它们本应的那样。Sylar有了那么多学会自控的理由，不过现在，他所需要的只是Danny，当他找到他，他将重获新生。在那之前，他会像自己所希望的那样充满恨意。如果Peter因此受到影响，他会感到抱歉，但是他真的无法控制自己。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 4:37-4:43

Sylar站在Angela的办公桌前，听她详述他们的下一步行动计划，Peter和Nathan听得非常投入……Sylar则觉得非常疲倦……

“Danny你敢！”Sylar在楼梯底端大吼，Danny正坐在扶手上要向下滑。Sylar的心脏都蹦到喉咙口了，伸出手想要阻止他，满脑子都是万一发生什么意外。当Danny的双脚稳稳地站到地面上，Sylar一把将他抱起来，为此唠叨了一整天，而他的这番举动只是让Danny微笑。

“——值得去探查一下。”Nathan说。Peter赞同地点点头。

Angela也赞同儿子们的意见。“那么这就是第一个地点，在那之后——”

“我不能相信你一直熬到凌晨2点就是为了给我打电话，一天中的这个时候有什么问题吗？”Sylar在电话这段咆哮。他正在另一个城市照看Marie，小姑娘坚持要跟着学校过来看这个舞台剧还是什么鬼。在Larry要上班而Danny要上课的情况下，Sylar成了唯一能担当成年陪护者的人选。再说了Danny眼盲，自己都需要别人照顾，不过这个原因Sylar绝不会说出口。

“好吧，凌晨2点可是电话性爱的绝妙时间。”Danny咯咯咯地笑起来。

Sylar叹气。“我不会跟你来一场电话性爱。”

“什——为什么不？！”

因为我想真刀真枪地来，他想。“晚安，Danny。”他飞快地挂断了电话，Danny没再继续打过来纠缠。

“Sylar？Sylar！”Peter摇着他的肩膀。

Sylar抬起头。“我……我想见Marie和Larry。”他脱口而出。他们全都瞪向他，吃惊不已，最终Angela眯起了眼睛——往往这意味着她会对他以高压态势提出要求——但是她极快地点了头。Sylar松了口气般长吁一口气。他也不知道为什么，但是去见他们的念头突然就这么冒出来了，这令他感到稍稍那么好过一点。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 4:43-5:00

“Sylar，饼干已经好了，吃一块吗？”Marie问。Sylar正坐在他们公寓的客厅里浏览Danny的盲文书籍，想着因为他们总是在一起，Sylar从未想过要学盲文。

“好。”他温和地回应，站起来让她将自己拉进厨房。

她对着他微笑，递了一块过去。Marie看上去一点没变。尽管Larry不愿意承认，Sylar的存在对她的帮助很大。

他咬了一口饼干，几乎就要微笑了。他记得Danny和Marie恶狠狠地守着一盘饼干，坚决不让杀手吃上那么一块，除非他用最大的声音唱一遍铃儿响叮当。他绝对不会唱的，不过他们最后还是会给他一块。

Sylar随着枪声晃动了一下，子弹打中了他的肩膀令他有些蹒跚。Marie尖叫着摔掉了装满饼干的盘子，饼干撒得到处都是。Sylar将射进胸膛的子弹拽出来，转过身去看到Noah正站在客厅里，手里的枪正对着的Sylar。Haitian站在他右边，而Knox则是左边。

“跟罪犯搅到一起去了。”Sylar评论一般地说，以手势示意Knox，不过他明白他们之所以一起行动都是为了杀死他——公司不再将他作为攻击目标。不是Angela下的命令，至少……他希望不是。

“我们来这儿了结你，Sylar。虽然你设法找了Angela做靠山，还从等级5名单里面消除了，但是那并不意味着我们不能杀了你，拯救更多的生命！”Noah手里的枪随着他说的话一点一点的，他一直在用它猛戳着杀手。Marie再一次尖叫起来，三个闯入者目光闪烁间Sylar手臂一甩，将他们全都定在了原地。

Haitian……他的力量会很有用……能用来让Danny看到这个世界……Sylar想要得到那个力量。

“你永远不会变，Sylar，你永远都只是一个杀手。”Noah大吼，似乎看出来Sylar在想些什么。

“我变了！但是你又逼着我变回来！”Sylar咆哮着。

“我试过了。”Sylar低声说。

“我知道。”Danny低声回应。

“Marie，回到你的房间锁上门，知道我叫你之前都不要出来，懂了吗？”她轻轻地抽泣着点头。“我要你打开你的音箱放到最大的音量，我不管你听什么，总之开到最大的音量，在我叫你打开门之前不要出来。快去！”

她跌跌撞撞地冲出厨房，Sylar听见房门关上的声响。不一会儿音乐声穿墙而来，沉重的低音震得窗户都颤动起来。

Knox冲向他，Sylar与Marie说话时稍稍有些分神，这令那犯人有机会挣脱了他的桎梏。Sylar狠狠地用拳头揍了他，一边一拳揍得他晕头转向，Sylar将自己的愤怒和憎恨倾泻入他的怒吼声中。直到Knox像堆破烂一样摊在地板上，Sylar看到他的双手因为某种他已经遗忘的力量聚集而灼热发光，放射线因为他不稳定的状态而溢出。他紧握双手，去适应这陌生的力量，一旦失控，他的饥渴感将彻底控制他。他手上的光热渐渐熄灭，音符在他的耳朵里跳动，他转向Noah和Haitian，抬起手臂伸开了手指。

Sylar过了很久才敲响了Marie的房门。当她慢慢地出来，屋子里已经空了，Sylar毫发无伤。他看上去疲惫而虚弱，但是他很好……而且，他穿上了不一样的衣服。Marie并不蠢——她知道他干了些什么。

“我做了一件坏事。”Sylar轻轻地低声说，半秒钟没考虑其实自己是可以骗她的。

“他们带走了Danny。”Marie说。Sylar点点头。“他还活着？”她充满希望的语气传到Sylar的耳朵里令他感到伤感。

“我希望是的。”他喘气道。

他们不再谈论这个话题，一起清理了厨房，Marie没有告诉Syalr她有多高兴那些绑架她哥哥——甚至可能是杀害她哥哥的人死了，而Sylar没告诉她他把尸体扔哪儿了或者说那些红色的污渍很漂亮什么的。他的饥渴感在他体内翻涌，他为此头晕目眩，无法令其停息。所以他们最好别刺激它。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 5:00-5:18

Sylar无法相信他所听到的。Peter所说的都不是真的。他感到恶心，头晕目眩。

整个仪式上Danny都在对着他微笑。Sylar不明白Danny是怎么知道他坐在哪儿的，不过他并没有问，那视线并不是那么准确，但是他知道他是在看着他。Danny的心理医生，跟他的好朋友，他以前的眼科医生正说“我愿意”，而Danny的眼睛丝毫没有从Sylar的方向移开，他微笑着，眼睛里闪着幸福快活的光。Sylar说不清自己为什么对着目光感到害怕却无法移开自己的视线——那实在是太过美丽而令人感到可怕。

Sylar曾经警告Danny跟他在一起他会力不从心。也许Sylar才是力不从心的那一个。

Peter一个字也没说，就盯着他的裤子看，他盘着双腿蜷在Syalr房间的扶手椅里。他拒绝跟他有眼神交流，愤怒和羞愧在他脸上交错。恶心感毫无减轻，Sylar感到就快崩溃了。

“快点，不然我们就要迟到了。”Danny站着说。

“修正：你要迟到了。我得去上那个该死的班。”Sylar郑重声明，躺在草地上一动不动，甚至连眼皮子都没掀一下。

Danny嗤之以鼻。“如果你想保住你的工作的话你不会——快点！”

Sylar懒洋洋地睁开一只眼睛，轻轻弹了弹一根手指头，让Danny又倒回草坪上。Sylar一放开他Danny就挣扎着从草坪上坐起来。“那是欺骗而且非常小气——我可没兴趣吃土。”Sylar大笑起来，翻身压到Danny上面。“这是公众场合！”

“跟你在一起总是性。”Sylar轻轻地吻他，然后假装若无其事地站起来。

“你不能这样——给了我希望又夺走它！”Sylar对Peter祈求着。

Peter缓缓地点头。“对啊。”他的声音空洞而冷漠，Sylar可以扼死他那自称的小弟弟好关上那他该死的移情能力。

“求你了，Peter！”

“还有什么地方我们能去查？”Peter尖锐地问，他疲惫不堪满受挫折，而Sylar的情绪虎视眈眈地就要淹没他。“我们已经查看了每一个地方——也许……也许我们——”

“没有他我无法面对这个世界。”

Peter叹着气低下头。

“求你了……我告诉过你如果你不能确定那么就不要给我希望。”Sylar说，他已经没那个精力为了自己脸上纵横的泪水而感到丢脸，他现在只想爆发，毁掉所有事物——每一个人。

“我很抱歉。”Peter真心如此。

Sylar发出一声痛苦的哀嚎，动用力量将Peter推出了自己的房间，然后锁上门，整个人都崩溃了。Peter摇着头将每件东西都回归原位，听着他的新哥哥在门后溃败的不成人形。

他还有最后一个地方要去检查，但是他甚至没去打扰。Sylar的痛苦令他坚持要去检查这最后一处——看在他们收集了那么多情报证据的份上——那时他能试着帮助Sylar重新振作起来。因为他知道这最后一个地方事实上已经消记了。那是一个无名氏，大脑和身体都受伤惨重，医院正考虑是否停掉他的生命维持系统，因为治疗费用实在是一笔天文数字。他们将在两天之内停掉所有的设备，所以Peter必须抓紧时间。

那个无名氏就在德克萨斯州的某个地方，Nathan有地址，他必须用飞的到那儿去。字面意义上的。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 5:18-5:23

“天呐——噢天呐！——别碰那台机器！”Peter大吼着。医生们全都惊慌地看着他。

“先生，这里是医院——”

“我的名字是Peter Petrelli，我的家族会为这个男人付清所有的医疗费用——全部——现在你们得治疗他，你们必须立刻开始！”

医生们仍旧傻乎乎地看着他，直到Peter朝着他们尖叫，他们这才行动起来，他们将病床推着跑得飞快，Peter跟在旁边看顾着。Danny的头左右转动着但是Peter知道他的意识根本没有清醒过来。

根据医生们的说明，Danny必须接受三次手术以治疗他脑部的严重伤害，然后还有一大堆的伤口缝合需要通过手术移除以避免感染。Peter想问为什么这些他们之前一个都没做，但是他也明白这财迷心窍的医院不想在一个很有可能付不出钱的男人身上浪费时间。即使这再一次令他见识到世态炎凉，Peter依然止不住脸上的微笑。

他几乎无法呼吸，他因为满心的解脱和欢喜而颤抖，他简直想要跳舞了，但是他跟前的手术室大门在在提示着他，那个人才是真的应该在这里的人。他的喜悦可以再等等——会有某个人的喜悦激动或许比他的兴奋喜悦开心加起来还要多三倍以上。

~o~S~o~D~o~ 5:23-5:55

Peter下楼走到候诊室，脸上挂着Sylar见过的最蠢最洋洋得意的笑容，不过他可没那个闲工夫去关心这个，他立刻从自己的座位站起来。他的心跳快得就像刚跑完一英里赛跑，他感到呼吸都困难了嘴里啥也问不出口。但是Peter明白——他一直都懂。

“你迟到了。”他眼带嘲弄。

Sylar只是深深地呼吸，胸口沉郁的愤怒随着Peter努力尝试着幽默一把而烟消云散。

“快去吧。”Peter笑着说。“有人等着见你呢。”

Sylar跑过Peter身边，他的鞋踏在地板上发出响亮的脚步声，对护士门对他大骂“别在医院里乱跑”置之不理。Peter大吼着告诉他病房号码，慢慢走着跟在他后头。Sylar没有停下奔跑的脚步，他的脚步重得就像他的心跳，直到他来到病房的窗前。他的手按在玻璃上往里看，正好看到Danny在医院薄薄的床单下轻微地移动。他的头裹着厚厚的绷带，这是手术的遗留物，但是他还——亲爱的上帝啊——他还活着！

杀手蹒跚地从窗前退开，抓紧了胸口几乎就要无力控制自己的呼吸。他的眼睛湿润了，无法抗拒地被放松和喜悦的情感吞噬——所有的痛苦和悲伤从他的呜咽中消失，他在那儿抖个不停，看着Danny在房间里打着呵欠，困倦地叨叨些什么不过并未睡去。

“到他身边去，Sy。”Peter轻轻地说。Sylar恨这个昵称，但是他把这扔在一边——他现在所有的注意力都在病房里那个男人身上。

Sylar摇摇晃晃地走进病房，房门发出的响声很大，他勉力让自己站稳，让自己走到病床边。他讨厌那噪音令Danny吓了一跳，但是当Sylar的气息将他包围，他脸上的微笑点亮了那张明媚的脸，这绝美的一幕令Sylar无法呼吸。

“嘿。”Danny喃喃地说。

Peter在病房外看着，一只手紧紧地捂着自己的嘴，让那两人的情感缓解自己的忧虑感。他允许自己为了喜悦、为了他们俩而流泪哭泣，他看见Sylar颤抖着崩溃在床边。

“我想你还欠我一顿早餐。”Danny微笑着说。

“Danny——求你了！”Sylar哭着说，几乎是歇斯底里地，他又哭又笑，那么长时间以来第一次觉得自己还活着！“我爱你！我爱你，我爱你，我爱你！”他等了太长的时间说这句话，时常恨着自己为什么在有机会的时候从未说过，而他现在根本无法阻止这些词语从自己的嘴里蹦出来。Danny沉默了好一阵，然后他微笑起来，Sylar紧紧地抓住他的手。“我说过我永远不会离开你。”他轻轻地念出那句对白。这是一个多愁善感的姿势，但是Sylar不甚清楚应该怎样表达自己的感受，而这看上去是最合适的方式。

Danny的脸因为这句卡萨布兰卡的对白而发亮，眼泪从他的盲眼中流出来，他将Sylar拉得更近。“你永远不会。”他回应道。Danny给予他的笑容微小又脆弱，但是里面已经包含了所有他想说的。Sylar爬上床蜷缩着与Danny躺在一起，他们俩都是那么精疲力竭最终双双陷入沉眠——他们已经整整一年未能如此，Danny在这一年中大部分时候都因为药物而昏昏沉沉，而Sylar则因为他心中的情感而生不如死。

Peter不会让任何人将杀手从Danny床上移开，他能感受到他们俩身上源源不断涌出的幸福。这是一种三流爱情故事里经常说的那种无条件的满足和认同，但是Peter从未想过，在所有的人中，偏偏会是Sylar找到了。

但是他找到了。

而这真是太美好了。

~o~S~o~D~o~ THE END


End file.
